The present invention relates to a storage case that is stored within a rigid pocket in conjunction with a vehicle seat.
Motor vehicle interiors are constantly being improved to provide convenient storage facilities. Generally, storage facilities may include storage devices such as elastic fabric pockets that are designed to temporarily receive articles. It may at times be necessary to transport in a vehicle personal items such as backpacks, picnic baskets, diaper bags or other articles that are not conveniently stowed in prior art elastic fabric pockets. When a vehicle is used for business, it may be necessary to transport a briefcase, tool chest or portable desk that are difficult to store in prior art pockets.
It may be desirable to transport a backpack, briefcase, picnic basket, diaper bag or the like that is packed with other smaller articles that would be inconvenient to unload for transportation. The prior art has failed to provide a system for storing a case for a particular item storage function such as a backpack, briefcase, picnic basket, diaper bag, tool chest or portable desk, in a vehicle. These and other problems are addressed by the present invention as summarized below.
According to the present invention, a modular seat back storage system is provided that allows a case to be received within a seat back of a vehicle seat. A rigid pocket may be formed within the seat back or attached to the seat back shell of the seat back. The rigid pocket is sized to receive similarly sized interchangeable specialized function storage cases.
According to the present invention, the case for a particularized storage function may be a backpack, briefcase, picnic basket, diaper bag, tool chest or portable desk.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and following detailed description.